


Crazy

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unnamed OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: She needed just one perfect shot, would today be the day, would he finally realise?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Crazy

She lifted the photograph from the bath, shook it gently and hung it to dry, beautiful, quite beautiful. The soft evening light picking out the bone structure to perfection and casting a golden glow on his satin skin. That one would soon take pride of place. Yesterday had been a good day. They had been there from dawn till dusk and she had almost a whole reel of shots, every angle; every trick of the light. Yes a good day and today promised to be just as rewarding. They had to go back to complete the work and she would be there, ready to do his bidding. Take this, take that, a few more from this side or the other. Whatever he needed she obliged, and when he was done with her she could feed her own hunger.

She dried her hands and closed up the darkroom leaving yesterday’s bounty to dry. Time to prepare for a new day, she mustn’t be late, she was never late. Keeping in his good books was vital. She was good at what she did, always ready, always polite. That way he always asked for her to attend, it was as easy as that. He would thank her for a job well done, and even give her a smile of thanks when she stood all day in the rain uncomplaining at his beck and call. Always there, always efficient, always watching him, always.

She finished dressing and turned to leave, casting a last look at her work before she departed, one day she would show him, show him what only she and her camera could see. That he was an angel sent from heaven just for her, they were meant to be. No one would ever come between them, not even that guardian of a partner, once he truly understood. It would be soon now, very soon, she was almost ready, her work was almost done. Maybe even today she would get that perfect shot that would make it clear to him. Maybe.

Keiji crouched over the grave, brushing his hair back from his face. She ran her eyes over his beautiful profile, chiselled jaw line and the delicate curve of his neck. His eyes remained fixed on his task as she took picture after picture at his instruction, and for herself. She lined up the next shot and just as she was about to squeeze the shutter button he turned and looked straight up at her to request a close up of a joint. This was it, his face framed in her lens, a vision of perfection. She froze for a second and then smiled as she took the shot. Now he would see. Her hand reached out to touch his face, unbidden and instinctive.

Then she heard it, the stentorian tones of his partner telling her to freeze, then turn, this time with her hands raised. His eyes darted to where Bokuto stood behind her and she saw them widen in shock. She turned slowly as commanded and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Step away Akaashi!”

Keiji rose to his feet still astonished at events, yet trusting Bokuto’s judgement. He went to step out of the grave. He was leaving her, it was over. They knew, somehow they knew.

But it couldn’t be over, her brain screamed, he was hers, he had always been hers. She lunged for Keiji’s wrist as he moved. Then her world splintered into a million pieces as the sound of the gun shattered the still air. In her dying vision she saw his face, thousands of faces on her wall, flying away from her in all directions and she reached out to catch them in vain as she crumpled to the floor, dead. 

Akaashi collapsed to the ground then felt his partner’s arms close around him holding him tight.

“Was it really necessary Bokuto san?”

“I couldn’t risk it Akaashi, you saw her room, what she wrote in those diaries, what she planned to do to you.”

He sighed, “I know but...”

“If she hadn’t moved she’d still be here, but she was going to take you with her Akaashi, she would have used you as a shield. I could never let that happen.”

Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto’s chest, “Why do I attract all the crazy people Bokuto san, why?”

“I don’t know Akaashi, I can only speak for myself.”

“You’re not crazy Bokuto san.”

“Oh I’m crazy Akaashi, I’m crazy in love with you,” he murmured into Keiji’s hair.

Keiji’s breath hitched for a second, “You are?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

Akaashi’s lips curved into a smile against his chest, “Welcome to the asylum Bokuto san.”


End file.
